Goken Naruto
by jasonturnerdragonmaster
Summary: After the deaths of his parents, Naruto is raised by Gai.  Gai receives help from an unlikely person.  How will this affect Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other story from anime or games that I might reference.

Summary: After the Kyubi attack, Gai is the first to find Minato and Naruto. After taking Naruto to Kushina, she tells him her last request for Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Kakashi to raise Naruto. When they can't for one reason or another, Gai takes it upon himself to raise Naruto. With help from an unexpected person, how will Naruto turn out raised by the famed taijutsu specialist?

This is my response to ChoujiDude's challenge The Son of the Green Beast of Konoha

Goken Naruto

Chapter One: Father and Son

(Outside Konoha after the battle with the Nine-tailed Fox)

The battle with the fox had just ended. Gai, the man known as the Green Beast of Konoha, was the first on the scene of the Yondaime's battle with the fox. He glanced around the area, looking at all the downed trees. "Wow, this place got hit real hard. It'll take years to recover." Gai stopped his observations, when he heard someone cough and a baby crying. He walked toward the sounds to find something he hoped he would never see. His leader, Minato Namikaze, was leaning against a tree coughing up blood and looked to be in a bad way. He was holding a baby, with blond hair like his and whisker marks on his face.

The Hokage looked up and saw Gai. "Gai, it's good to see you one last time."

Gai ran to the Hokage. "Sir, we have to get you some help right away. I'll go get some medics right away." Gai yelled and turned to run after some medics.

"No Gai, there's nothing they can do. I won't make it." Gai turned to the Hokage. "There's nothing medics can do for me, but there is something you can do, Gai."

Gai's face turned into a slight smile, knowing there was something he could do to help his leader and friend one last time. "Just ask and I'll do it, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled. "Alright, Gai, this is my son, Naruto Namikaze. I need you to take him to Kushina please. Hurry, take him. Someone will come along and find me. Now go." Gai walked up and took the baby boy in his arms and shushined away in a swirl of leaves. Minutes later, the Sandaime, Hiruzen Saurutobi, along with a couple of ANBU came to the scene and found the Minato. "Hello, Saurutobi, I did it. Gai got here first. I had him take the baby to his mother." Minato spoke these words, and then died.

"Very well, my friend, I will protect Naruto as best I can." The reinstated Sandaime said with a sad look on his face at the loss of his chosen successor.

(Minutes later: at the Hospital)

Gai stepped into the hospital lobby and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me miss, where is Kushina Uzumaki's hospital room?"

The receptionist looked down at her notes. "She's on the third floor, room 307 sir."

"Thank you, very much." Gai turned and walked toward the stairs. In a couple of minutes, he made it to Kushina's room. He opened the door to see her lying in her hospital bed. The woman he had known for years was one of the strongest and most beautiful in the village, but now she looked pale and feeble. "Excuse me Kushina. Hokage-sama asked me to bring Naruto to you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Gai. She saw Naruto and reached out for him. Gai handed him to her. She cried and held him to her. "Oh my baby, I love you so much. I wish I could have lived to raise you."

Gai reflected on what she just said, _'So he will be all alone. That is very sad.' _Normally Gai is a loud and boisterous individual, but today is a sad day, too sad for such things. "So Kushina-san, does that mean you are dying?"

She turned to him, "Yes, Gai, I lost too much blood in the process of giving birth. I have a few hours' tops."

"That is truly sad. Who will care for the boy then?" Gai was an orphan, and he did not want the Yondaime's son to go through that.

"Gai, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Kushina-san, just tell me what," Gai said eagerly.

"I want you to get a message to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. I want one of them to take care of Naruto. Can you do that?" She looked at him earnestly, her eyes almost begging.

Gai smiled brightly at her, "Yes, Kushina, I will speak to them about it."

She let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you Gai. Minato and I are in your debt."

"Think nothing of it. The two of you have helped me so much. It would be the worst mistake of my life, if I were to refuse to help you in your hour of need."

They sat in comfortable silence, until the Sandaime entered the room. "How are you Kushina?"

"I'm not going to make it. Please Gai, Saurutobi, do what you can to protect Naruto."

The old Hokage smiled. "Don't worry Kushina. Minato has thought of everything as usual. I have everything I need to protect him."

She smiled and looked back at Naruto, "I love you so much, Naruto. Grow up big and strong and surpass your father and me. We have left scrolls with all our jutsu. Goodbye my son." She handed Naruto to Saurutobi, and then her head fell and her breathing slowed and stopped.

Gai looked on the scene, "This is a sad day for Konoha, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, it is, and I still have to face the council."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. I have something to talk to you about, before you go to the meeting."

The Hokage nodded, "Let's go to my office." Gai nodded his head and followed the old Hokage to his office.

(Five minutes later: Hokage's office)

"Alright Gai, what is this that you need to talk to me about?" The old Hokage lit his pipe, put up a silence seal and prepared to listen.

"Well Hokage-sama, Kushina expressed to me her desire to have Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Kakashi to raise Naruto."

The old Hokage nodded. "I can tell you that Kakashi can't do it Gai. I know he would love to, but he is being promoted into ANBU. He will have too many duties to have time to care for the child properly. I know he will be sad about not being able to be there for his sensei's son as much as he would like."

Gai reflected on this information. "I'm sure Kushina and Minato will not hold any ill will towards him for that."

"Yes, that's true. As for the other two, I will send them a message, before going to the meeting. Perhaps by the time I come out, there will be a response." The old Hokage wrote messages to both Tsunade and Jiraiya hoping that they would get them. Five minutes later, the Sandaime left the room leaving Gai to his thoughts.

(Ten minutes later: the council chambers)

The old Hokage walked in with Naruto and everything he would need to prevent the council from harming Naruto. Minato was very thorough in his preparations to insure his son's safety.

The Sandaime looked around the room. He saw the clan heads, the civilian council and the three elders. The clan heads comprised the leadership of the major clans of the village, including the Hyuga, the Uchiha, the Inuzuka, the Aburame, the Nara, the Akimichi, and the Yamanaka. The civilian council was comprised of the richest and most influential civilians. The three elders were Homura, Koharu and Danzo.

"I call this meeting of the council of Konoha to order. The first order of business is to inform you that our leader Minato Namikaze is dead. He has chosen me to take up the reigns of leadership again, until another candidate can be found."

The faces of almost everyone in the room fell at the confirmation of the death of their beloved leader, Minato Namikaze.

One councilman spoke. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but how did he die?"

The old Hokage sighed, "The fox could not be killed, and so he died sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox into this baby here."

The heads of everyone in the room looked at the child that the Hokage was holding.

The faces of the civilian council turned to hateful glares. "We should kill it right now, before it can regain its power," one of them shouted. Most of the members of the civilian council shouted their agreement along with Fugaku Uchiha.

The Inuzuka Clan Head, Tsume Inuzuka had a tick mark forming on her head. "You would call for a child to be killed. Do you have no faith in the Yondaime's abilities? You are all a disgrace." Tsume's maternal instincts were kicking in. She knew enough about the Yondaime to know that sealing the fox inside the child did not make the child the fox, and the idea of killing a helpless child is wrong on so many levels.

Danzo's face held an evil glint. "No, we should turn it into a weapon. Give to me to be trained in my Root." The other two elders nodded their heads in agreement.

Several of the clan heads were starting to get angry at this suggestion. The first to speak up was Shikaku Nara. "You would have us subject that child to your inhuman training methods, Danzo. In fact, both suggestions so far are the worst suggestions in the history of this council. That child should be cared for like any other child deserves to be." The clan heads of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans nodded their heads in agreement with their long time friend. The Nara clan head was not usually so passionate, but he and Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka had been close friends with the Yondaime. All three instantly recognized the baby as Minato's newborn son. They also knew that their friend would make the sacrifice himself long before to would even consider asking anyone else to do so.

The Aburame Clan Head, Shibi Aburame, chose to express his opinion. "I am in agreement with Shikaku, for completely logical reasons of course. Look at the child. That is all I see is a child. What harm can a child do? Your first two suggestions are illogical, because they have no basis or worth. To kill a mere child is ridiculous. As far as Danzo's suggestion, to give a child to someone, who will not care for it properly is illogical and will clearly stunt the child's growth.

Hiashi Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan Head, spoke up, "I am going to agree with the majority of the clan heads. I see no threat to the Hyuga Clan from him, so I see no reason to take such extreme measures."

The Hokage smiled. "It seems that you are in luck, Shikaku. Before facing the fox, Minato made a decree and here it is.

_I Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, do hereby decree that no one shall have the power to determine what happens to this child, except for the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Saurutobi._

"As my FINAL DECISION," the Hokage said in a voice that left no room for argument, "I will find someone to take the boy in and raise him properly. Now, this meeting is dismissed." The old Hokage got up and headed back to his office, with all his papers and Naruto.

(Inside the Hokage's office)

Gai looked up to see the Hokage walk into the room. "So how did it go?"

The Hokage smiled, "It went pretty much how I expected, but Naruto is safe." Just as he said this, two messenger hawks flew in the window, with messages attached to their legs. The Hokage looked at the first one to find his own message returned unopened. "It seems that Tsunade could not be found, so we will have to pin our hopes on Jiraiya." He turned to the other hawk and took the message. It was indeed from Jiraiya. The Hokage read it and passed it to Gai.

_Sensei,_

_I'm sorry I can't take care of Naruto. After the attack by the Fox, our village is weakened. It is more vital than ever that I maintain my spy network. However, just because I can't take care of him full time, doesn't mean I don't care. I will come to visit him as often as I can. If he's abused or hurt, there's going to be Hell to pay._

_Jiraiya of the Sanin_

Gai looked at the letter thoughtfully. He was silent for several minutes. Then he came to a conclusion. "Hokage-sama, I would like to adopt Naruto. I can take care of him. I feel I owe it to do this for Minato and Kushina."

The Hokage looked at Gai for a moment in thought, "Very well Gai, you may adopt him. Fortunately for you, Minato made sure that decision was mine to make and not the council's. It is important that he is well taken care of."

Gai nodded, "I understand that it is a great responsibility, Hokage-sama, but it is one I take on with pride." Gai grabbed Naruto and headed for home.

(Ten minutes later: Gai's apartment)

Gai unlocked the door and stepped inside. He turned on the lights and laid Naruto down on the couch. He went out for a few minutes to get some supplies, including things he would need for Naruto. Fifteen minutes later, he was back with everything. When he walked in the door, Naruto was awake and crying. Gai was about to go over to check on him, when someone knocked on the door. Gai went to open it. There at the door stood his friend, Izumi Uchiha.

Izumi Uchiha was Obito's cousin. She was kind and understanding like he was and yet strong in battle like many Uchiha's. She had long black hair going down to her mid-back and dark eyes. The look they held was not cold and hard like many Uchiha's. It was soft and kind.

"Hello Izumi, what are you doing here?" Gai was puzzled by her presence.

"I heard about your situation from the Hokage, so I thought I would come give you a hand. So are you going to let me in?"

Gai came out of his thoughts, "Oh yes, of course, come right in." He moved over to allow her inside. Then he heard Naruto crying and remembered what he was doing when he heard the knock.

He rushed over to the couch yelling, "NO NARUTO YOU MUST NOT CRY LIKE THAT. THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AT ALL."

He would have gone on, but Izumi stopped him, by clamping her hand over his mouth and shouting, "Be quiet, Gai." After he calmed down, she began speaking in a more normal tone, "To tell you the truth, I've always thought that stuff was kind of funny, but you can't do it anymore. You have a child to take care of. I'm going to help you as much as I can, but you have to stop yelling like that. Also, you can't teach him all that stuff about youthfulness. As funny as it is, its complete bull as far as real life advice goes. I'm not asking you to change everything at once. For now, just work on stopping the shouting and dropping all the talk about youthfulness. You have to think about his needs now." Gai nodded that he understood.

Izumi turned to Naruto and figured out that he was just hungry. She made something for him, and he ate quietly and fell back asleep. "Hey Gai, you have two extra bedrooms. Do you care if I stay over, so I can help you for a while?"

Gai shook his head no. They both fell asleep shortly after.

**That's all for the first chapter. To anyone who has read my other story, **_**Through My Eyes, **_**I know that this chapter is shorter than those, but future chapters will get longer. I promise.**

**Let me remind everyone that this is my response to ChoujiDude's The Son of the Green Beast of Konoha. If you wonder why I'm doing any of the things that I am, go to his home page and read the rules of the challenge. If there is anything that that doesn't answer, then put them in a review, and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Also, No flames please. I'm a writer in training. I'd like to write professionally. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga or videogame that I might reference.

**Hey everyone, I'm here to present to you chapter two of Goken Naruto, but before we get started, I have a few things to get out of the way.**

**First, thank you for all the great reviews. It was really encouraging. Also, I want to say I'm sorry that this chapter is a little late. I've had to deal with some real world issues. I'll try to get the next one out sooner to make it up to you.**

**Second, several of you asked about my character, Izumi Uchiha. I could have answers each person, who asked, individually. However, since several people had the same question, I decided that I would post the answer here for everyone to see. Nothing is going to happen to Izumi. She is a long term character for this story, but I am glad that you like her. Also, some of you said that her introduction was a bit rushed. I know that that is true, but I have a plan. I will be telling more about her through flashbacks and such as the story goes along. Another thing is that I want to point out that Gai and Izumi are going to get together, but they aren't together yet. It's going to be an ongoing thing throughout the story.**

**Another thing I want to point out is that there will be a couple of time skips in this chapter, but don't worry. Things will slow down a bit, when Naruto and the others get a little older.**

**Now that all that is out of the way, let's get the show on the road.**

Goken Naruto

Chapter Two: Settling In and making a friend.

Gai woke up the next morning, with a start. He remembered what had happened yesterday. They lost there Hokage, and he lost two great friends. He looked over in the corner at the baby boy sleeping in the crib. There rested the son of his two friends, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. He realized that this isn't the time for clowning around. He had a big responsibility. He had to protect and raise this child. He had to teach him to be a great ninja, like his parents were. He heard movement in the other bedroom. At first, he was starting to get up to see about the noise, until he remembered that his friend, Izumi Uchiha, stayed in one of his spare bedrooms last night.

He got up and walked to his bathroom quietly trying hard not to wake the sleeping child. He closed the door behind him and turned on the shower. He felt rejuvenated as the hot water traveled over his body. He heard Naruto start to cry. A minute later, he heard his bedroom door open and Izumi come in, trying to sooth Naruto. Upon hearing Izumi's voice, Gai relaxed and returned to his shower. Five minutes later, he stepped out fully dressed.

Gai exited his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Izumi feeding Naruto. She already had there own breakfast started too. When Naruto was finished, he went back to sleep. She took him and laid him in his crib and returned to the kitchen. "Good morning Gai. Did you sleep well?"

Gai smiled softly at her, after being broken out of his thoughts, "Yes I slept well. Of course, I would imagine most people did. Yesterday was so chaotic, and everyone must have been exhausted." He went back to his thoughts, before Izumi spoke to him again.

"Gai, what are you thinking about so intently?" she asked.

Gai sighed, "I was thinking about Naruto. I know he isn't the Kyubi, but I fear everyone will not see things that way. He should be seen as a hero, but some will close their eyes and ears and refuse to see the truth. It's not right. I will do the best that I can, but I know that I could never be a replacement for his real parents."

Izumi shared his sadness. She knew that he was probably right. _'I wonder what cousin Obito would do?' _she thought. "Listen Gai, you can't think like that. You just have to care for the boy and do all that you can to protect him. I'll help you as much as I can. After all, you let me use that guest room frequently. The least I can do is help. Besides, if cousin Obito was still alive, I think he would help too. Minato was his sensei after all."

Gai smiled a little brighter, "Thank you Izumi. I feel a little better now."

He sat in silence as Izumi went back to preparing breakfast. She really did give him courage and strength, more than she'll ever know. He thought back to when he first met Izumi.

(Flashback: Five years ago: the Academy)

It was about two weeks, before the graduation test. All the students were getting ready for the test and dreaming about the start of their ninja careers. The teacher walked in one day and said, "Alright class, quiet down now. I have an announcement. We'll have a new student joining us today. The Uchiha Clan has been training her outside the Academy, but her parents wanted her to finish up here. They wanted her to have a chance to get to know some of you, before the team placements. Alright, come on in."

Gai turned his head towards the window, when he heard the new student was an Uchiha. It wasn't that he hated the Uchiha Clan or anything like that. The problem was that every single one of them he had met had been arrogant. His friend Kakashi had told him about one named Obito, who wasn't, but Gai hadn't met him yet. He just assumed that this one would be just like the rest.

The girl walked into the room. "Hello everyone, my name is Izumi Uchiha. I'm glad to meet you." Gai heard what she said. _'Maybe she's not like the others,' _he thought.He turned to look at her. She had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They carried a certain gentleness, where most Uchiha's eyes only showed their arrogance.

Later, during lunch, they spoke for the first time. He was sitting under a tree eating his lunch, when a voice spoke to him. "Hey what's your name?"

Gai looked up and saw her standing there talking to him. He smiled and said, "Hello my lady, my name is Gai. I will fan my flames of youth and become the most skilled taijutsu master in the village," he shouted.

"You're an unusual one aren't you," she said, and then she laughed.

(Flashback end)

Gai smiled, as he reminisced about the memory. He had made her laugh, with his speech then. But now she had told him he had to quit yelling like that. Could he do it? It had been ingrained in his actions for so long, would he be able to stop just like that?

He was roused out of his thoughts, as Izumi sat his plate before him. They both sat and ate in silence.

(Four years later)

Four years had come and gone just like that. With Izumi's help, Gai managed to take care of Naruto just fine. Though it had been difficult at first, Izumi had managed to mostly break Gai of the habit of yelling and spouting strange speeches about youthfulness. However, it hadn't come easy. Right after Gai took Naruto in; Izumi had to remind him at least a dozen times a day or more to stop yelling. It still happened occasionally.

(Flashback: Two weeks ago: in the market place)

Gai and Izumi were walking with Naruto, after getting groceries. Over the years, Izumi took to staying over more often than she was at home. She would say something about not wanting to be around those arrogant assholes or something like that. They had just agreed that they would take Naruto for his favorite meal, ramen of course.

Naruto jumped up and down, with his fist pumping, "Yeah, I'm going to Ichiraku's."

Gai saw this and had one of his relapses, "YES MY SON LET US FAN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BY—"before he could finish his speech, he was hit in the head very hard, by a very irate Izumi. She turned to Naruto and spoke to him in a soft, sweet voice, "Naruto, listen to me. I don't want you to ever act like your tou-san does sometimes, okay. You don't yell in public, especially not as loud as he does, and don't make weird speeches about youthfulness. Its okay to exercise and be in good shape, and you should face life with passion. But you don't have to let everybody, in your vicinity, know about it. So, when you see Gai act like that, it's a good example of what not to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes kaa-san, I understand." Naruto had started to call Izumi kaa-san, because she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

She smiled and picked up Gai and followed Naruto to the ramen stand.

(Flashback end)

They were setting at the table having breakfast, when they were interrupted, by a knock at the door. Gai went to the door to find an ANBU, with a dog's mask. "Hokage-sama told me to come get you."

Gai nodded, "Give me a moment to get ready, and I'll be right out." He went to his bedroom and grabbed his gear, before going out the door and following the ANBU to the Hokage's office.

When he entered, the Hokage looked up from his mountain of paperwork. "Ah, you're here. It's good to see you, Gai."

Gai bowed, "What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?"

"Oh right, I have a mission for you. I need you to deliver this message to the leader of Takigakure. Can you do it?"

Gai smiled, "Yes Hokage-sama. I will leave in an hour."

The Hokage smiled, "Thank you Gai. I'll make sure not to send Izumi on any missions, until you return. Oh, before I forget, you'll need to wait for him to write the reply and bring it back to me."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I'll take care of it." Gai smiled and left the Hokage's office.

(Back at Gai's apartment)

Gai walked in and spoke, "Izumi, the Hokage gave me a mission. I'll be gone for several days. Can you watch Naruto?"

Izumi smiled, "Of course, I'll take care of everything. Be careful out there Gai."

Gai smiled slightly, "Everything will be fine. It's just a routine delivery mission. I'll take the message, wait for the reply, and be back in a few days." After that, he went to his room to pack enough supplies for the trip and came back to speak to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll be gone for a few days. You be good for Izumi. Do you understand that?"

The blond stared up at him, with a huge smile on his face. "Yes, tou-san, I'll be good, and I'll see you, when you get back." Gai stepped out of the door and headed for the gate. Within a few minutes, he was on his way to Takigakure.

Izumi smiled at the young boy. "Well, Naruto, what shall we do today?"

"Actually, I have some questions that I'd like to ask you, kaa-san."

"Oh really, what are your questions Naruto? I'll try to answer them the best that I can."

"How did you and tou-san meet?"

"We met, when I joined the Academy. I was trained, by my clan, but my parents wanted me to make friends. They pushed for me to be allowed to join the academy a few weeks early, so I could bond, with people. My parents really were two of a kind. In fact, my parents and my cousin, Obito, were the only members of the Uchiha Clan that I really liked. Since the three of them are dead, I try to stay away from the rest of those arrogant pricks, as much as I can. Anyway, I met Gai the very first day. Now, what's your second question?" Izumi smiled that they were having a heart to heart like this. Naruto is like a son to her. She wants him to be able to ask her anything.

Naruto thought about what she said and then asked, "How did you and tou-san become friends?"

She smiled, "That's a good question Naruto. Now let me see. Why did we become friends? Well, I guess it started, when we were placed on the same genin team."

(Flashback: the Academy: five years ago: the day of team placements)

All the students arrived early to see, which team they would be placed on. The teacher walked in, and everyone got quiet. "Everyone, today you will be placed on your teams and meeting your sensei." Most of the students barely paid attention, until there name was called.

"Team six will be Izumi Uchiha, Hayate Gekko, and Maito Gai. Your sensei will be Hiro Saurutobi. He's the Sandaime's nephew. You're in for a treat. He's very good. Watch out Izumi. His father married an Uchiha woman. He has the Sharingan, but he's nothing like the Uchiha Clan. He believes that talent means nothing, without hard work and will work you to the bone." The rest of the team placements passed, and the teacher dismissed them for lunch.

Five minutes after they returned, a tall man walked into the room. He stood 6'4" and had short blue hair. He had dark eyes, but they were different than the eyes of most Uchiha Clan members. They held a gentleness but also a ferocity. He wore blue shinobi pants, a blue shirt with a jonin vest, and black combat boots. He had a katana strapped across his back. "Team six, come with me."

They went out to training field twenty-five and sat under a tree. "Alright, if you don't know me already, my name's Hiro Saurutobi. I live to train and to fight. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to work you really hard, but, if you don't quit on me, you'll make fine jonins for sure. Now, I know about Izumi, but what about you two?"

Hayate stood up, "My name is Hayate Gekko. I specialize in swordsmanship sir."

"Is that so? I'll have to test you soon and see how good you are. I may just teach you some of my kenjutsu, if you're good enough." He turned to Gai, "What about you?"

Gai stood and smiled, "MY NAME IS MAITO GAI. I WANT TO BE THE WORLD'S FOREMOST AUTHORITY ON TAIJUTSU."

Hiro smirked, "Well, I'll say this for you. You don't lack for passion, but it'll take more than that to survive on the battlefield. Still, I'm impressed." He turned his attention to Izumi. "I've heard things about you Izumi Uchiha. They say that you're actually a nice Uchiha. Is that true?"

She smiled, "Yes, I try to be. Life is too short to go through it acting like a prick."

He laughed, "You have some spunk, but spunk won't save you, if you're too nice."

He took a step towards her, and she stepped back, scared of the look in his eyes. She was about to turn and run, when Gai stepped in between Hiro and her. "Sensei, you're scaring her. Please step back a little."

Hiro smirked, before backhanding him so hard that he flew into a tree. Hayate drew his sword and swung it at Hiro. He ducked under the sword strike and went into a roundhouse kick that sent Hayate flying as well. Izumi's face contorted in rage. Her teammates tried to protect her, and her sensei had sent them flying like they were weightless. She turned on her Sharingan and threw a punch aimed right at Hiro's head. He caught the punch, with his right hand before tossing her a couple of feet.

Hiro chuckled, "That was very good all of you. Gai and Hayate, you knew that I could kill you like bugs, but you still stood up to me to protect Izumi. Izumi, you got mad, when I hit them. You were willing to attack me, even though you knew that you wouldn't fare any better. You all passed. You see, I had to know that you would defend one another, because it gets nasty out there, if you're all alone. Izumi, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't like the Uchiha Clan, as a rule, but I heard that you were different. I'm glad the rumors I heard were true, but I knew, if you were too nice, you wouldn't last. I had to make sure that you had what it takes to fight, when needed, and still be able to retain your kind personality, which most Uchihas lack. Alright, we'll call it a day. Tomorrow, your real training starts." He disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Izumi turned to Gai, "Why did you try to protect me? You hardly know me."

Gai considered carefully before answering, "You looked like you were scared. I wanted to take away your fear, so I stood up to him. Besides, I'd much rather take the blow than see you take it."

Izumi smiled brightly, "Thank you Gai, and thanks to you too Hayate. I really appreciate it. My parents will be glad that I have teammates that I can count on."

(Flashback end)

Naruto listened to Izumi the whole time. He was completely engrossed in the story.

"So, that's how we became friends. After he stood up for me, I began to really like him. We had a lot of good times, while we were a team. After my parents died, I started staying at Gai's place more often than not. I wanted to distance myself, from the rest of the clan."

Naruto smiled, "This is my last question kaa-san. What do you really think of Gai?"

Izumi stared at him, with a confused look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Is he just a friend?"

A look of understanding dawned on Izumi's face, "Oh, I see what you mean now. Well, I do care about Gai, and I do acknowledge that he has made a lot of headway, with the shouting and the weird youthfulness speeches. If only he'd get rid of those blasted spandex suits he wears, he would be a real man then. Listen to me Naruto. Never let him talk you into wearing one of those monstrosities." Suddenly, Izumi had an idea. "Naruto, would you help me convince him to get rid of those things?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at her.

"If I've answered all your questions, how about we go get some ramen?" Naruto got a huge grin on his face and followed her out the door.

(Two days later: Takigakure)

The man finished reading the letter and put it down. "That's great news. Give me just a few moments to write the reply." The man started writing and finished it in fifteen minutes. "Here you are Gai. Please make sure that the Hokage gets this."

"Yes sir, I'll take it right away."

(Three days later)

Gai walked into Konoha and headed straight for the Hokage's office. When he entered, the Hokage looked up, from his huge stack of paperwork. "It's good to see you, Gai. Did the mission go well?"

Gai smiled a huge smile, "It went off, without a hitch, Hokage-sama." He handed the letter to Saurutobi.

The old Hokage took a look at the contents. He looked up at Gai and said, "Thank you Gai. You're dismissed."

(Two years later)

Gai had started training Naruto, when he turned five years. He gave him some small weights to use and starting teaching him some basic taijutsu. Naruto was really starting to show some real promise. Gai intended to teach him Goken, when he got a little older. He couldn't wait to start the harder stuff.

Meanwhile, Izumi and Naruto had tried just about everything to get Gai to get rid of the green spandex, but, thus far, nothing had worked. They had tried making bets with him, but he always won somehow. They tried to get his best friend, Kakashi, to talk to him. Kakashi made Gai agree to give them up, if Kakashi got ahead of him by five in the win column in their frequent competitions, but the two were too evenly matched and almost never fell more than two behind the other. They tried hiding them, tearing them to pieces, and many other things. Somehow, Gai always had more. Izumi was starting to give up hope.

Naruto was too, until he got one idea that he thought would work. He walked out of his room, into the living room. "Hey, tou-san, how about we go for a walk? It'll be some extra exercise."

Gai smiled energetically but suppressed the urge to yell about youthfulness, "That is a great idea Naruto. Let's go." Naruto looked at Izumi and winked at her, just before going out the door. She got his meaning and smiled wishing him luck.

After they got a few blocks down the street, Naruto decided to get the ball rolling. "Hey tou-san, what do you think of Izumi?"

Gai looked at his adopted son, "Izumi is a great friend, and I treasure her friendship."

Naruto gave him a skeptical look, "Come on tou-san, you can do better than that."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tou-san, I know I'm only six years old, but I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm pretty observant for my age. I see the couples on the street. I also see how you look at Izumi-san, when she isn't paying attention. You have the same look in your eyes, as those couples do."

Gai's eyes got as big as saucers. He was shocked that his six year old adopted son had noticed such a thing.

Naruto continued, "You know, I'm pretty sure she'd like you better, if you'd get rid of the spandex." Naruto smirked and turned away from his adoptive father. "Oh well, I guess someone else will just take her from us one of these days. It'll be sad. I'll cry."

Gai frowned, "Naruto, do you really think she would like me better, if I got rid of the spandex?"

Naruto smirked again, as he was still turned away from Gai. Gai was really making this too easy. _'I should have tried something like this a couple of years ago,' _Naruto thought. "Yes, I think she would truly like you better, if you wore more normal clothes."

Naruto finally turned to look at Gai. His tou-san was crying tears of joy, at this new revelation. Naruto was really shocked. Had Gai really never thought of this before? It was inconceivable.

After Gai's tearful moment, they continued on their walk in relative silence. They didn't notice that they were walking by the Hyuga Compound, until they saw a figure, who was dressed all in black and carrying something wrapped in a sack, suddenly jump over the wall.

Gai looked to the side and noticed where they were. He bent down to Naruto and whispered, "Naruto, we have to catch that man. Did you remember to take off your weights?" Just before increasing the weight, Gai had Naruto take all the weights off to adjust to his body.

Naruto nodded his head, and the pair followed after the man. They ran down streets and through alleys catching up to the man little by little. When they were a few blocks from the gate, Gai realized that something had to be done now. "Gate of Opening," he whispered. His body pulsed, with chakra at the opening of the first celestial gate. He rushed up towards the man, without making a sound and kicked him from behind. The man lost his footing and tumbled forward. The package that he was carrying flew into the air.

Naruto ran under the package and caught it. Gai used his speed to slip behind the dazed man and drive his fist into the man's gut. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Gai reached down and pulled the mask from the man's face. He was appalled, when he saw the ambassador from Kumo. He wondered what he could have been after.

Naruto tugged at the sack, and it finally came loose, revealing a girl around his age, with pale skin, indigo hair and pale lavender eyes. The girl stared at Naruto, for a few moments, before grabbing a hold of him and crying into his chest.

"Shhh, you'll be alright now. My tou-san caught the bad man. We won't let anyone hurt you." He put his arms around her and tried to comfort the crying girl.

A few minutes later, Hiashi and Hizashi arrived, with the Hokage and some ANBU.

The Hokage was the first to speak, "What happened here?"

Gai looked at the Hokage, "Naruto and I were taking a stroll. We were having a conversation and didn't notice, when we walked into the clan district. When we reached the Hyuga Compound, I saw a strange figure jump over the wall. Naruto and I gave chase. When we got within reach, I attacked the unknown figure. When I struck, he lost his hold on what he was carrying. I knocked him out shortly after. When I removed his mask, it was the Kumo ambassador. Meanwhile, Naruto caught the sack and opened it up. Inside, he found this girl, who promptly started crying and latched on to Naruto."

The Hokage ordered some ANBU to take the prisoner away to be interrogated, and then he and the others turned to the two children.

The girl had finally stopped crying. She looked at Naruto, with a blush on her face. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga," she said, while slightly stuttering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan. I hope we become great friends."

"I h-hope we do too, N-Naruto-kun."

Hiashi stepped forward. "Thank you both for rescuing my daughter. The Hyuga Clan is in your debt," Hiashi said. _'I have never been happier than I am now that I didn't throw that boy to the wolves. I can see now that that was the wisest decision that I have ever made in my life, next to marrying my wife,' _Hiashi thought to himself.

**That's a wrap folks. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out sooner. If I'm late, I know it's only by a day or two, but I'm still sorry about that. I've had a little difficulty, with getting started, but I'm really getting some good ideas now. It should make it easier to write. It's really starting to flow now. At least, that's how it feels to me. Also, this chapter is a little bigger, just like I said they would be. If you have any questions or comments, please send them to me through a review or private message. Please, no flames, but I welcome constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga or Game that I might reference. I do own any OCs and any jutsu that I create.

**Author's Note: Welcome to another installment of Goken Naruto. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I also want to thank you again for all the interest in the story.**

**Anyway, that's all I've got for now. Here's chapter three.**

Goken Naruto

Chapter 3: An Old Friend Returns

(The next day: the Hokage's office)

Gai sat in the Hokage's office along with Hiashi Hyuga, his brother Hizashi and the Hokage waiting for the lead interrogator, Ibiki Moreno, to arrive.

After two minutes, the scarred jonin walked into the room. The Hokage looked up at him. "What did you find out from the ambassador, Ibiki-san?"

"After hours of interrogation, it seems that the current Raikage was falling out of favor with the people. The attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress was a desperate attempt to stay in power by bringing a clan with a powerful bloodline to Kumo." Ibiki stated.

"I see. So, this was not a move made by Kumo as a whole. It was by a small faction trying to save their own positions." Hiashi stated.

Ibiki smirked, "It gets better sir. It seems that there is already another candidate garnering support for the position. According to reports from our own spies, he truly wishes for an alliance with Konoha and will very likely try to make amends."

Sarutobi breathed a sigh of relief, "That is good news. Where is our spy currently?"

"He is aiding in the overthrow of the Raikage, so the new one can take power sir. According to his report, it should take no more than a few days. When word of this incident reaches Kumo, the current Raikage will be ousted. In other words, our spy should be home soon." Ibiki stated.

The Hokage smiled, "That is great news indeed. If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

(Two weeks later)

Three figures made their way towards the gates of Konoha. The first was a tall man with short blue hair and dark eyes just like his father. He stood 6'3" tall. He wore dark blue shinobi pants and a matching shirt, black combat boots, a green jonin vest and a black trench coat with designs that looked like striking lightning and crashing waves.

Walking beside him was a woman with large d-cup breasts and long red hair covering part of her face. She has green eyes and wears blue lipstick. She wore a dark blue body suit that showed off all her curves and a black cloak.

The third is a young girl. She has dark eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing black shinobi pants, a matching shirt and black ninja sandals.

When the three of them got to the gate, the man showed the guards his I.D. card and said, "The Hokage is expecting me. These two are with me. Please let us through. I have some important things to talk to him about."

"Go ahead Katsu. Your uncle is waiting for you." Katsu Sarutobi smiled and walked through the gates followed by his two companions. After ten minutes of walking, they reached the Hokage Tower. Katsu and his companions walked up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. He smiled at the Hokage's secretary, Yuki, as he passed. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The word "Enter" came from within.

Katsu walked in with a smile, "How are you Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork to see the face of his nephew Hiro's son, Katsu. He smiled, "It's good to see you Katsu. I trust your mission was successful."

Katsu nodded, "It was, but there were a few complications." He put up a silence seal and then pointed to his companions. "This young girl is Yugito Nii. She is from Kumo. She also has the Two-Tailed Cat sealed inside her. Her mother died, and she had no one to care for her. The only others that cared for her were the new Raikage and his brother Kirabi. With there new positions, they didn't have as much time to take care of her as they would have liked. They asked me to adopt her, because I looked after her during my stay in Kumo. The Raikage gave me all the proper paperwork to adopt her and bring her here with me." Katsu pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to the Hokage.

After perusing it for several minutes, the Hokage smiled. "Everything seems to be in order Katsu. How about you Yugito-chan? Is this what you wanted?"

Yugito looked at the Hokage, "Yes sir. Katsu is the first person to help me this much since my mother died. I would love to stay with him. He's the closest thing that I've ever had to a father."

The Hokage smiled at the young girl, "Then let me be the first to welcome you to Konoha. Who is this lovely young woman with you Katsu?"

Katsu sighed, "Hokage-sama, it's like this. When Yugito and I were getting ready to leave with Jiraiya, we received a message from one of Jiraiya's spies. He said that the war in Kiri was going badly, and the survivors of the bloodline clans decided to cut their losses and leave. Jiraiya, Yugito and I traveled to Kiri and met with them. We invited them to join Konoha sir. The woman beside me is their spokesperson, Mei Terumi."

The Hokage noticed Katsu sweating a bit like he was nervous. "Excuse me Katsu. What are you nervous about?"

Katsu sighed. "Well, you see, Mei was the one that I met when I first started helping the resistance on your orders. Ever since then, we've been meeting as often as we could. What I'm trying to say is she's my fiancé."

The Hokage smiled. "See Katsu, that wasn't so hard, was it. All you had to do was admit it. She is a lovely young woman. There's nothing to be ashamed of about her being your fiancé."

Katsu frowned. "Who said I was ashamed? I just didn't know if right now was the right time to tell you."

The Hokage smirked. "I know that too. What about the other refugees?"

"Oh right, Jiraiya and a man named Zabuza Momochi are watching over the refugees, while we come and talk to you." Katsu stated.

"Do you mean the Demon of the Mist?" the Hokage asked still in shock.

"Yes sir. It's like this. He married a woman that had the Hyoton bloodline, and they had a daughter named Haku. While he was away on a mission, some people came and murdered his wife. Haku's bloodline activated and she killed them. When he came home and discovered what had happened, he took her to the headquarters of the resistance."

"I see. So, how many will join Konoha's forces?" The Hokage asked.

Katsu thought for a moment, "There's close to three hundred people in the group. However, the only ones that will join the forces are between fifty and seventy-five. Most of them are tired of fighting. They just want to live in peace. They would defend their homes if they had to. If we're only talking gains and losses, I'd say the greatest gain would be future generations. Most of the kids express the desire to join the ninja academy once they are old enough. But throwing the gains and losses out the window for a minute, it really is the right thing to do."

The Hokage smiled, "I would expect nothing less from you Katsu. You can tell Jiraiya to bring them in. We'll find somewhere for them to sleep tonight, and we'll start working on more permanent accommodations tomorrow."

Katsu nodded and summoned a small gecko, "Hey Koji, go tell that pervert Jiraiya to bring the rest of the refugees."

Koji looked at his master and replied, **"Yes Master Katsu, I'll take care of it right away." **The gecko quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The Hokage gave Katsu a questioning look. Katsu noticed and responded, "Why are you looking at me like that? Mei-chan let me sign the Yamato summoning contract. I can summon bigger creatures, but geckos are good as messengers."

The Hokage smiled, "That is all you're dismissed. Why don't you go visit Gai? I'm sure your old friend would love to see you."

Katsu smirked, "I think I will. It was great seeing you old man."

(Twenty minutes later: Gai's house)

Gai responded to a knock on the door. When he opened it, he received quite a shock. There stood his sensei's son, Katsu Sarutobi. "How's it going Gai? How's fatherhood treating you?" Katsu teased.

Gai smiled brightly, "It is great to see you my friend. How long has it been?"

Katsu smiled, "It's been seven years. That's too long, but my long-term mission out of the village is finally over. I'll be around."

Gai smiled as he walked into the apartment, "C'mon out everybody. I want you to meet someone." Everyone else walked out of the kitchen. "Everyone, this is Katsu Sarutobi. He is the son of our great sensei, Hiro Sarutobi. Katsu, this young man is Naruto Uzumaki. He is my adopted son. The young lady beside him is Hinata Hyuga. She's been his best friend ever since the incident."

"Yeah, she is. She just grabs on to him most of the time. It's kind of cute." Izumi teased causing Hinata to blush.

Katsu snickered, "It's good to see you Izumi-san. How have you been?"

She smiled, "I've been great. I spend most of my time here."

Katsu looked from Izumi to Gai and back again. _'I wonder if they have got together yet,' _Katsu thought. Shaking the thought from his head, he motioned to his companions. "This is my fiancé, Mei Terumi, and my adopted daughter, Yugito Nii."

Yugito walked up to the two kids and said, "Hello, my name's Yugito. I hope we can be friends."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at her. "We would love to be your friend Yugito," the two kids said in unison. They ran off to play together like all six-year olds should.

Gai turned to Katsu, "Katsu, can we go for a walk, while Izumi and Mei watch the kids?"

Katsu watched him to gauge his intentions before saying, "Yeah sure, let's go. Mei, do you mind staying here and watching over Yugito?"

Mei smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips, "Go ahead and speak with your friend. We'll be fine."

(Konoha's streets)

Katsu fell into step beside his friend and waited for him to speak. Gai tried to gather his thoughts and finally turned to Katsu and started. "Katsu, I need some advice. You see, it's like this. I know I don't act like it, but I've had a crush on Izumi for quite some time. A couple weeks ago, Naruto actually advised me that I should get rid of the spandex and wear more normal clothes. He said that she'd like me better. I wanted to get a second opinion, but I didn't know who to ask. So now I'm asking you my friend. What do you think?"

Katsu just started laughing. "Do you have a selective memory Gai? First, I've known that you liked Izumi for a long time. That's not news to me. Second, I recall telling you something like that a long time ago. Everyone just looks at you like you're weird in those green spandex jumpsuits. It's okay to like the color green. You can still wear green, but the spandex has to go."

Gai looked at Katsu with unsure eyes, "Are you sure Katsu?"

Katsu chuckled, "Gai, are you actually scared of changing your uniform? Listen Gai, if you want to get girls, you're going to have to change your attire, especially for a girl like Izumi. Look at it like this. Izumi is a classy woman, and I don't mean because she's an Uchiha. She's just a classy woman. It's how she is. If you want her to notice you, you have to make some compromises here."

Gai still looked unsure, "I don't know."

Katsu sighed. Then he had an idea. "I'll tell you what Gai. Let's make a bet. We'll go to a clothing store and get you a whole new wardrobe. I'll even pay for it. If she doesn't tell you that you look handsome, I'll wear one of those embarrassing spandex things for a whole week. But if she does, you have to give them up for good. What do you say?"

Gai smiled, "Alright, it's a bet. Let's see what you've got."

The two friends went to clothing store that sold attire for shinobi. They carried attire for missions as well as casual wear. After an hour, Katsu had helped Gai pick out new clothes. After paying the cashier, Katsu made Gai change into one of the outfits selected, and they returned to Gai's apartment.

When they got there, Katsu walked up to the door and knocked. It was Mei, who answered the door. "Hey Mei, where's Izumi?"

"She's in the living room with the kids watching television. Why?"

Katsu smirked, "Get her out here please."

She examined the look on her fiancé's face and determined that he was up to something, but she let him do as he wished. "Izumi-san, please come here."

Izumi walked to the door before asking, "What is it Mei-san?"

Before she could answer, Katsu spoke up. "Good evening Izumi. Let me introduce you to the new and improved Gai." Katsu stepped aside motioning for Gai to come into the light.

Gai walked up to the door wearing a pair a beige dress pants, brown shoes and a pale green dress shirt. At Katsu's request, Gai had decided to show off some new casual wear, instead of his new shinobi attire. "So, how do I look?" Gai asked a little unsure.

Izumi was blown away. Here was here teammate and friend dressed in something besides that ridiculous spandex. She knew that Naruto had planted a seed in his mind to make him think about it, but she wasn't sure about the outcome, since he hadn't changed anything until today. Finding her voice, Izumi said, "Wow, you look really handsome Gai."

Katsu started laughing harder than he ever had in his life. "See, what'd I tell you man? She likes it, which means that I won the bet. You have to get rid of all of those horrid monstrosities."

Then Izumi understood what had happened. Gai and Katsu had made a bet. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She and Naruto had tried to make bets with him to make him get rid of the spandex, but he always found a way to win the bet. However, she had forgotten one important thing. Gai had never once won a bet with Katsu Sarutobi. In all the times that they had made a bet of some kind, Gai's record was 0 and 713, including today's bet.

Gai smiled at Izumi's reaction. "It seems everyone knew something that I missed. Thank you, Katsu. Thank you, Naruto."

The kids had followed Izumi to see what all the commotion was about. Naruto just smirked and said nothing. Hinata and Yugito chuckled softly. "Think nothing of it my friend," Katsu said while smirking.

Then Katsu walked over to Gai and whispered in his ear, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Why is that Hyuga girl staying here?"

Gai's face turned serious, "After the incident, she only feels safe around Naruto. She sleeps all night as long as she can hold on to him. Once Hiashi realized this, he decided that it was for the best that she stays here. He tries to be a good parent. Also, it keeps her away from the elders bullying."

Katsu glanced at the young Hyuga girl, "Okay, I understand. Honestly, I was just curious anyway."

Katsu smiled brightly at Gai, Izumi and the children, "Well, we have to go home. It's been a long day, and I'm tired. C'mon Yugito-chan. You can come visit Naruto and Hinata another day."

Yugito smiled, "Okay, tou-san." She turned to Naruto and Hinata. "See you later guys. Thank you for being my friends."

"By the way, Jiraiya is coming to my house tomorrow. He wants to meet the boy. Can you come by tomorrow?"

Gai nodded, "Yes, we'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow." After that, Katsu, Mei, and Yugito headed home.

(The Next Day)

Jiraiya was walking down the road towards the compound of Katsu Sarutobi. Walking beside him was Zabuza Momochi and his daughter Haku. Within ten minutes, they reached Katsu's compound in the clan district. Jiraiya knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, the door was opened by Mei Terumi. "Come on in you three." She smiled at the trio. She looked down at Haku, "The kids are in the training grounds out back. Why don't you go and play with the others?"

Haku smiled, "Thank you Mei-neechan." The girl rushed off in the direction that Mei pointed oblivious to the fact that her father stayed behind.

Jiraiya started walking that way, but he was stopped when he felt the blade of a sword pushing against his throat. He turned to see the faces of Katsu, Mei, Gai, Izumi and Zabuza looking straight at him. "What seems to be the problem, Katsu?"

Katsu smirked, while inwardly laughing at the predicament that he had the Toad Sanin in. "We did a little discussing, and we're going to lay down some ground rules, before we allow you to meet Naruto. I know you're a pervert Jiraiya, and I know that's not going to change. Honestly, I'm okay with that to a point. However, I have two rules that must be obeyed. The first is this. I don't mind you teaching him seals or anything else ninja related, but you are not under any circumstances to even attempt to turn Naruto into a pervert. If you do, we're going to castrate you. Now nod, if you understand and agree to rule number one."

Jiraiya was sweating profusely but managed to nod his head yes. "Alright, now on to rule number two. If I have any inkling, whatsoever, that you have used Mei or Izumi or any of the young ones as "research material" for your smut novels, it won't matter that you are a Sanin. I will personally kill you."

Jiraiya gulped. He was a Sanin, but that didn't change the fact that he was afraid of Katsu Sarutobi. Katsu's temper was almost legendary. He might not have been quite at Sanin level, but when he was mad, it didn't matter. Point of fact, you do not want to be in the way, when Katsu Sarutobi is pissed. Run for the hills, and you'll live much longer.

Finally finding his voice, Jiraiya yelled, "Fine, I promise alright."

Katsu smiled and pulled his blade away from Jiraiya and allowed him to breath.

(The training grounds)

Haku entered the training grounds and saw Katsu's adopted daughter, Yugito, and two other kids that she didn't know. She started walking over, when they noticed their visitor. The three kids ran over to meet the newcomer.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Hello, my name is Naruto. Who are you?"

The girl smiled brightly. She hadn't had many friends where she came from. "My name is Haku Momochi, formerly from water country."

Hinata smiled warmly at the girl, "Welcome to Konoha. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

Haku smiled, "It's nice to meet you both." She turned to Yugito. "It's nice to see you again Yugito-chan. I see you've already made a couple of new friends."

Yugito smiled brightly. For the first time in her young life, she had friends. "Yeah, I'm really lucky. They will be your friends too Haku-chan."

"Really, you'll be my friends." Haku exclaimed. The other two nodded happily. "Oh thank you. I'm so happy." She walked over and hugged Naruto and Hinata. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The adults walked into the training ground in time to see the beautiful exchange. Zabuza was happy that his daughter was finally making some friends her own age. Finally Katsu called to them. "Hey, I promise you can play as long as you want later. Right now, I need you to come here Naruto. I want you to meet someone."

Naruto walked over to Katsu and the other adults. Katsu pointed to Jiraiya, "Naruto, this man right here is your godfather, Jiraiya the Toad Sanin." Then Katsu got an evil smirk on his face. "But, you can just call him Ero-Sennin, if you want."

Naruto snickered at the last comment that Katsu made. He walked up to Jiraiya and stuck out his hand. Jiraiya smiled thinking that Katsu's plan had backfired, but appearances can be deceiving with Naruto. "It's nice to meet you ERO-SENNIN," Naruto said, while yelling the last part.

Katsu and the rest of the adults fell to the ground and started cracking up laughing. Jiraiya had a tick mark forming on his head. "Give me some respect you little brat. I'm one of the Sanin."

When he finally got over his laughing fit enough to talk, Katsu said, "You thought that he wouldn't listen to me, didn't you Jiraiya? It's serves you right."

(Later that evening)

Izumi was on the way to pick up a few things from her parents house, before heading back to Gai's apartment. When she got there, a figure spoke from the shadows. "Hello Izumi. How have you been?"

Even though she couldn't see him very well, she knew the voice instantly. "What do you want Itachi?"

The now identified Itachi Uchiha stared from the shadows. "What's the matter Izumi? Does my presence bother you?" he asked mockingly.

Izumi Uchiha had never liked Itachi. Something about his personality made her flesh crawl.

Itachi's smirk grew as she remained silent. "Well, I guess I'll get on with what I came to tell you."

"What do you mean by that?" Izumi responded.

Itachi stopped his mocking and got completely serious. "I came to warn you Izumi. The Uchiha Clan is planning a coup attempt. They intend to overthrow the Hokage and take over the village."

Izumi wore a shocked expression, "You've got to be kidding me."

Itachi frowned, "Honestly, I wish I was, but it's all true. My own father is leading it. I have tried to get them to turn from this path, but they will not listen. They have grown too arrogant and proud. They are beyond saving. Izumi, get everything you need tonight. Then stay away from the Uchiha district, for a while. I don't want you to get caught in the middle of something that you're not guilty of. When it's all over, build a new Uchiha Clan that will restore honor to the name." Then he was gone.

"What did he mean? What's he going to do?" Izumi wondered.

(Three weeks later)

Katsu and Mei were walking towards the Hokage's office. The refugees have been settled in, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Little did they know that two horrible things were about to take place.

Katsu walked past the secretary and entered his uncle's office. "Hey Uncle, how are you?"

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Hello Katsu. I'm doing well today."

"So, I heard that you wanted to see me. What do you need?" Katsu asked.

"Katsu, you are aware of the situation in Taki, aren't you?" the Hokage asked.

Katsu thought for a moment before remembering what he was talking about. "Yes sir. What about it?"

"I've received a message from the leader of Taki and Hiro. They say it's time. Take Zabuza, Gai and Izumi and pick them up." The Hokage ordered.

"Can we take the kids along with us? It might be educational for them." Katsu asked.

"That's not a bad idea. You have permission."

(Back at Katsu's Compound)

"Hey everyone, we've got a mission to Taki. It should be simply a routine pickup mission. I thought that we could take the kids along. They might enjoy getting out of the village for a while. I already sent a shadow clone to ask Hiashi, and he said that he doesn't mind." Katsu said as he walked in the door.

"That doesn't sound half bad. The trip will be good endurance training for the kids," Gai said.

One hour later, five adults and four children were going through the gate leaving Konoha. Their destination was Taki, the Waterfall Village.

After three days of leisurely travel, they were getting close to Taki, but the sun was going down. They were getting ready to setup camp, when Katsu looked to the sky. He saw smoke in the direction of Taki. "Look everyone, there's smoke in the direction of Taki."

All the adults looked in the direction that he said and saw the smoke. "What's going on? There shouldn't be black smoke coming from the village." Gai stated.

Thinking quickly, Katsu made a plan. "Gai, Izumi, and Zabuza, you guys stay here and protect the kids. Mei and I will rush towards the village as fast as we can go. We'll see what's up. Gai, if you see any further signs that something is wrong, get everyone away from here.

Gai nodded, "Be careful my friend. The village would lose a great shinobi if something happened to you."

Katsu nodded before rushing down the road followed by Mei. Katsu knew the way. He had been there many times. The two shinobi covered ground quickly trying to get there as fast as they could.

When they arrived, the fires were large enough that they were covering a fifth of the village. The sight they saw would horrify Katsu Sarutobi for the rest of his life. There running down the street was his father, Hiro Sarutobi, holding a green-haired young girl to his chest. Behind them, a crowd of crazed villagers, including several shinobi, was chasing them. He heard chants such as "kill the demon," "get rid of the demon whore," and other such foul things.

Then he saw the shinobi start to unleash various jutsu, while the others hurled spears and other sharp objects at them. One kunai hit Hiro in the leg. He dropped the young girl to the ground and kneeled over her shielding her from the onslaught. He looked up and saw his son and said, "Fu-chan, run down the street to that young man and woman standing there. That's my son, Katsu, and his fiancé, Mei. Now, listen to me. I don't want you to believe what these idiots say about you. I want you to live a long and full live. Live a hundred times longer than these fools. Now run to Katsu and don't look back. One more thing, I don't want you to blame yourself for my death. I would die a hundred times over to make sure that you get to parents that will really love you and take care of you." He gave her his cocky grin just like he had given to so many others. Then he fell to the ground. He died protecting an innocent child from a bunch of idiots.

Katsu looked on in despair upon seeing his father and the girl attacked, but that despair turned to pure rage, when he saw his father fall. "FATHER," Katsu screamed at the top of his lungs. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen his Sharingan eyes change to a new shape. The three tomoe spun around in a circle until they formed a black circle and coming out from the circle was six points that were shaped like lightning bolts.

In a burst of speed, he was right beside Fu. He picked her up in his arms and sped back to Mei in another burst of speed. He handed the young girl to Mei and said, "Mei, take her out of here. Go back to the others and head back to Konoha as fast as you can."

Mei looked at him with tears in her eyes, "What are you going to do, Katsu?"

Katsu didn't look at her. He simply answered as he turned away. "I love you honey," he whispered quietly where only she could hear. Then he shouted, "BUT I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY FATHER'S BODY AND THE LIVES OF THE ONES THAT KILLED HIM."

As Katsu said these words, black clouds started to cover the area. Mei gave her fiancé one last look, before she turned and ran back to the others carrying Fu in her arms. Katsu stared at the mass of people. "Why did you do this? Why did you kill my father? Why did you try to harm that girl?"

A voice from the crowd said, "That thing is not a girl. It's a demon. He was a damn fool for protecting the little monster."

"**That's it. That's your reason** **for killing my father and trying to hurt that girl." **Katsu said in a demonic sounding voice. He didn't know how he'd done it. Maybe it was because he was so mad. **"You lot are the fools. You were so afraid of a so-called demon that you've brought death on yourselves, which wouldn't have happened if you'd just left her alone."**

The crowd started throwing sharp objects at Katsu this time. He seemed like he was just going to stand there, until a huge sword with many teeth came out of nowhere and knocked them all away. He turned to see his friend, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame grinned at Katsu, "I saw you headed this way and saw the smoke. I thought you might need a little help."

Katsu spoke but his voice sounded hollow, "Good to see you Kisame. What have you been up to?"

Kisame smirked, "I ran into those Akatsuki guys that you warned me about. I listened to them as far as gathering the Biju. But when they told me that the hosts would die, I told them where they could stick it. After the way I was treated in Mist and what I've heard about how they're treated, I wasn't about to help them make miserable kids even more miserable. Now, what's our objective here?"

Katsu's face showed no emotion as he said, "We get my father's body back and punish his murderers. It should be easy for a couple of S-Rank ninja."

Kisame's grin grew wider, "It sounds like fun. Let's do it."

Katsu looked up at the crowd as the black clouds grew larger. He had only one thing to say. "Look out Taki. There's a Storm coming through."

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you're doing well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had some ideas that I haven't seen anyone else do, at least not in the stories that I've read. It was fun being so spontaneous. I know that there was not a lot of Naruto in this chapter. A lot of it was introducing my new character, Katsu Sarutobi. I promise that there will be more of Naruto in the next chapter, so stick with me.**

**I would have made this chapter a little longer. I was writing late at night, and I really wanted to get it posted by tomorrow. I know I left it off on a bit of cliffhanger. **

**As a show of good faith, I'm going to answer a question that several people have asked about, and that is about team selections. Some people have asked about that. Others have given me opinions. Here's the fallout. Naruto's teammates will be Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee. Lee is required by the way. One person suggested that the sensei be Gai. He won't be and let me tell you why. It says in the rules of the challenge that Gai has to adopt Lee also. Therefore, I'm not really giving a big spoiler. Hinata basically lives with Naruto. She only goes back to the Hyuga Compound for some training in the family style. When they come home, Gai will be training them anyway. By making someone else be their sensei, they have a chance to learn something else. For example: if I chose Asuma, he could help Lee with strategy if nothing else. Maybe Lee could incorporate some kind of weapon. Meanwhile the others could learn other things. It could be Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Zabuza, or maybe even Izumi.**

**One other thing: In this story, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are the same age as the others. The reason for this is that I would have to come up with several pointless OCs just to fill spaces, if I had Lee held back.**

**I bet you're saying what about Yugito, Fu, and Haku. They will be in the same class as well, and Katsu will be their sensei.**

**I bet you're wondering if I'm going to make this a harem. That depends on fan response. I will say this. If you want it, the members are already chosen. If not, I'll use them some other way. It's all up to you. By the way, even if there is one, Naruto and Hinata will happen before the rest.**

**I bet you're also wondering about the wave mission. It will still occur. It just won't involve Zabuza and Haku. I haven't decided who to replace them with. If you have any suggestions, send them my way.**

**This would be my last point. I want to give Naruto a bloodline. Before I just choose, are there any requests? However, I have to put one limitation on this. I have to have a good description of what it does unless it's something famous like the Rinnegan or something. If you have a made up one that you want me to use, that's fine too as long as I get a good description.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga or Videogame that I may or may not reference. I do own any OCs or jutsu that I make up.

**AN: Hey guys. How are you? I am so sorry that this is so late. I was kind of in a funk or something. I already had written an outline for chapter four. All I had to do was actually write it. I can't express how sorry I am for being two to three weeks late. Usually, I take a little time off after I finish a chapter, but this time I'm going to jump right on it and get it done as fast as possible. Maybe that will in some way make up for my lateness. Anyway, let's get on with the show.**

**Goken Naruto**

**Chapter 3: Massacres and Mourning**

(Back in Konoha)

While Katsu Sarutobi and Kisame Hoshigaki were preparing to fight the villagers of Taki, something else was happening back in Konoha. Screams of terror came from the Uchiha district as members of the clan were cut down and burned beyond recognition.

The cries and screams continued until the perpetrator, one Itachi Uchiha, came to the house of the Clan Head, where he had lived his whole life. He knew that the clan was planning to betray the Hokage and usurp control of the village. Now it came down to this. He had to face his own father, Fugaku Uchiha.

He walked through the halls of the Uchiha Compound until he came to the door of his father's study. He started to reach for the door, when he heard yelling from inside.

"You can't do this Fugaku. You have to stop this madness before it brings destruction to our family," said a woman with long dark hair.

Fugaku's face contorted in anger. He struck the woman across the face knocking her to the ground. "How dare you presume to order me around? You are my wife. I own you. Your job is to take care of the home and raise children. You have no say in these matters." He finished glaring at her.

She looked back at him with a hard stare. "You are a chauvinist and a fool. I don't know why I married you. Your foolish pride will destroy the once proud Uchiha Clan. Is that what you want, to see the Uchihas become a mere name in the history books?"

Fugaku stared at her with rage and pulled a kunai out of his robes. He grabbed Mikoto by her hair and lifted her to face him. "I will insure that you never speak to me that way again." He took the kunai and sliced right across her throat. He watched in insane glee as the life left her eyes. Then he dropped her to the floor, and her body hit with a thud.

Itachi opened the door and stared at his mother's dying body. Then he looked up at his father with the most emotion he had shown in months. "What have you done father?"

His father stared back at him, "I merely killed a disobedient bitch. What does it matter?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? I'll tell you why it matters. She was your wife, and she was mine and Sasuke's mother. Don't you see? She was trying to stop you from committing an ultimate sin, but you wouldn't listen. You never do. You simply get rid of anyone that disagrees with you. Well, I have had enough. It is time to erase the stain that is the Uchiha Clan's current state."

Itachi's eyes turned into their Mangekyo form. Then he uttered one word under his breath, **"Tsukuyomi." **Fugaku was pulled into the genjutsu and tied to a cross. He was tortured for hours, although in the real world it was only minutes.

When it ended, Fugaku fell to the floor, too weak to stand. Itachi reached down and lifted Fugaku, as Fugaku had done to Mikoto. Itachi drew his tanto and ran it across Fugaku's throat just as he had done moments before. Itachi didn't wait to savor the kill as Fugaku had done. He simply dropped him to the floor in disgust. **(AN: scene with Sasuke is same as canon)**

(Back at the Waterfall Village)

Katsu Sarutobi and Kisame Hoshigaki stood facing a crowd of shinobi and civilians that were acting very much like the people in Konoha would have treated Naruto had Gai and Izumi not been there. Mere moments ago, Katsu watched as his father was killed without mercy. His only crime was protecting an innocent child, although the foolish villagers of Taki saw her as a demon. Now the two were preparing to fight the increasingly volatile crowd.

"We'll give the two of you one more chance. Get out of our way. With all the water here, we have the advantage of jutsu and numbers. You cannot win. Now, let us pass so we may kill the 'demon.'

The two friends shared an almost maniacal laugh at the speaker's expense. "Did you hear that Kisame? They think that they have an advantage over us," Katsu stared hard at the shinobi who dared speak to them with such arrogance. "You fools actually think that your numbers advantage means anything. You actually think that being near water gives you an advantage over us. **Let me make things perfectly clear for you. We're going to kill you for murdering my father. There will be no mercy for you."**

The crowd smirked, "Fine, then take this." Five shinobi leapt to the front and made the hand sign for tiger before screaming, **"Suiton: Teppodama." **They inhaled and spat out five water bullets that started flying towards the two shinobi.

Kisame smirked before going through a short series of hand signs before stopping on tiger and calling out **"Suiton: Suijinheki." **A wall of water rose around Katsu and Kisame easily blocking the water bullets.

When the wall fell, Katsu finished a series of hand signs ending on snake, **"Futon: Daitoppa." **A huge wind blew up from nowhere and rushed towards the crowd tossing them out into the middle of the lake where they claimed they supposedly had an advantage.

Kisame leapt onto the lake and slammed his palms together before slamming his right palm down on the lake, **"Suiton: Goshokuzame." **Five sharks formed in the lake and started circling the Taki villagers. They circled so fast that it created a temporary whirlpool. The shinobi managed to escape, but the civilians were pulled in where they were ripped to pieces by the sharks.

From the tower in the center, the village leader watched as the two S-ranked ninja began demolishing the crowd. The man shook his head in disgust. Had this been a fight over nothing, he would have stepped in to try to save lives, but they murdered an honorable man in cold blood because of their prejudice. He knew enough about Katsu Sarutobi to know that he and his friend would not wipe out the entire village. They would kill the murderers and leave, but what a pity that it had come to this.

Back on the lake, the shinobi were standing on top of it trying to get their bearings. However, they would not get a chance. Kisame made the snake hand sign and began spiting out a large quantity of water. With a call of **"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha," **a huge wave of water descended upon the dazed and confused shinobi sending them crashing to the lake bed.

When they rose to the surface, they discovered Katsu Sarutobi going through a series of hand signs ending on dragon. He screamed **"Raiton: Jibashi." **Both of his hands were covered in lightning, before it shot out towards the lake with the wet shinobi causing a massive explosion of water. Some of the shinobi managed to escape at the last minute, but several of them were charred beyond recognition.

Kisame emerged on one side of the huge wave of water swinging Samehada at his foes ripping their flesh from their bones. "Ha-ha, you guys picked the wrong guys to piss off. Now you're going to pay." He cackled as he enjoyed the thrill of the enormous fight that he was involved in.

On the other side, some shinobi tried to run towards shore where some of their comrades were waiting. Katsu used a shushin to appear from out of nowhere cutting one of them in two, causing blood to spray everywhere. Katsu ducked under a punch from one of the shinobi, before coming up with a vertical slice cutting the man in two, right down the middle. He pushed chakra to his feet causing him to run even faster as he took two quick swings of his katana taking the heads off two more enemies. He turned the corner as a waterfall ninja brought his katana swinging down. Katsu saw the attack just a shade too late.

He leapt backwards holding his left arm and wincing in pain. He looked down at his arm to see a cut that was about six inches long. _'That was stupid. I let my rage cloud my judgment and ran right into a trap. Damn, he really got me good,' _Katsu thought to himself. He surveyed his surroundings and found himself totally surrounded. _'I'm such an idiot. I let myself get totally surrounded. Alright, think Katsu think. There has to be a way out of this.' _

He looked to the right and noticed some barrels setting there. He made a hand sign and created a several shadow clones. Most of the shadow clones attacked the shinobi, while once transformed into a small bug and flew over to the barrels. It crawled into one of the barrels and found a black liquid. It burst into smoke sending the memories to Katsu. _'Oil, why would they have oil? Wait, I think I've got an idea.' _Without another thought, he rushed towards the barrels. He cut through one ninja right across his chest and ducked the slash of another. The blade left a slight cut down his cheek, but he didn't care. He'd take that light injury to get out of this mess.

As he reached the barrels, he made a quick hand sign making a couple of shadow clones. He went into a series of hand signs ending on tiger, **"Katon: Karyu Endan." **At the same time, his two clones finished on snake, **"Futon: Daitoppa." **The huge dragon of fire came in contact with the barrels of oil just before the windstorms hit blowing it towards the remaining shinobi following Katsu.

As the shinobi were caught in the huge explosion, Katsu ran towards the spot where his father's body was. When he got there, he found Kisame there with Hiro's body slung over his shoulder. Katsu smiled before dropping to one knee trying to catch his breath.

After a couple of minutes, he rose to his feet. "C'mon Kisame, let's get out of here." The two took off towards the exit and were soon outside of Taki heading back towards Konoha.

In a couple of hours, they found the camp that Gai and the others had made. They walked into the camp slowly so they would not be attacked. "Ah Katsu, it's good to see you my friend. I am sorry about your loss." Gai said in a solemn tone.

Mei turned to the two figures walking into the camp. She instantly recognized the face of Kisame Hoshigaki but filed her questions away for later when she saw Katsu. He was completely covered from head to toe in blood and ash. His hair looked a combination of red and ash gray. "Katsu, are you alright?"

He smiled weakly, "Don't worry. Most of it isn't mine." Shortly after, he fell to one knee. Mei ran to him. He looked up at her after catching his breath. "It's okay. I'm just tired. By morning, I'll be fine." He leaned against a tree and instantly fell asleep.

Mei carefully cleaned his arms and face as he slept. Then Izumi came over and looked at the cut on his face and his arm. She used a medical jutsu to help them heal quicker before leaving him to his rest. Zabuza and Gai took the night watch giving the two men the chance to rest.

In the morning, Katsu was still leaning against the same tree, but he was very much awake. He watched as the children came out of their tent one by one. When they turned and saw Katsu, Fu trailed to the back behind Naruto. Katsu simply smiled and said, "Your name is Fu, isn't it? Come here."

She walked forward gingerly slightly scared of what he would say. However, what he did she would have never expected. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her to his chest. Then he looked at her and said, "Listen to me Fu. What happened back was not your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself for any of it. My father saw in you something worth protecting, and he was rarely ever wrong. Now, I want you to understand something. I don't hold any grudge against you at all for what happened to my father. I blame the villagers of Taki, and they've been punished. I'm going to take you in and I'm going to care for you like you're my own daughter, and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

She looked up at him examining his eyes before holding on to him for dear life. She cried into his chest, because she hasn't had many people care for her. "Hey Fu, I'm sure that they will be your friends too." Katsu said pointing at Naruto and the girls.

Fu smiled and ran over to the others. They laughed and played like children are supposed to do, while the adults watched. Mei walked up to her fiancé, "So, how are you feeling?"

Katsu smiled brightly, "I'm feeling much better. Things might have been worse though if Kisame hadn't showed up."

Mei turned to the shark-like swordsman, "Kisame, I have to thank you for helping Katsu, but I also have to ask what brought you here in the first place."

Kisame smirked, "I was actually on my way to the leaf village after I heard that the survivors of the bloodline wars came here. That when I saw the two of you heading into the waterfall village. I followed when I saw the black smoke, and well you know the rest."

"Anyway, fix breakfast for the kids, and then let's get out of here. I feel like we need to get back to the village." Katsu said.

After breakfast the group was heading towards Konoha at a breakneck pace. They made it in about five hours.

When they walked into Konoha and started towards the tower, they noticed the Hokage heading towards the clan district. They followed and walked into the grounds of one of the greatest slaughters that any of them had ever seen. Katsu turned to Mei and said, "Mei, you and Izumi take the children home. They don't need to see this."

She nodded and she and Izumi led the children away as the four men walked towards the Hokage. "Hey Hokage-sama, what happened here?"

The old Hokage turned to find his nephew along with Gai and Zabuza and a blue-skinned man that he recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki. "You made it back quicker than I expected you to Katsu. Did something happen to you?"

Katsu's face turned grim as he prepared to speak. "Hokage-sama, my father is dead. He died protecting the young girl that we went to pick up. Kisame and I fought and killed the ones responsible. It was a bloodbath as you can see by my appearance. Afterwards, we rushed back here. At no time were the children in danger."

The old Hokage frowned. This was supposed to be an easy pickup mission. Now he had lost his nephew because of it. "I'm sorry to hear that Katsu. If there is anything I can do just ask."

"I understand, but we can talk more about that later. What in the world happened here? This looks like a greater massacre than we were involved in."

The Hokage shared the grim look that Katsu's face had worn mere moments earlier. "Itachi Uchiha has massacred all the Uchiha Clan. The only survivors are Izumi and Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke."

Katsu was just about to make a comment, when an ANBU appeared. "Excuse me Hokage-sama. The elders have requested to see you, Izumi-san and Katsu-san."

The old Hokage sighed, "Sometimes they can be so troublesome."

Katsu scowled at being called by those so-called advisors. The truth was he hated their guts. They did things under the guise of it being for the good of the village, but Katsu saw through all the smoke and mirrors. Everything they did was for the good of themselves. "I'll go get Izumi," was all Katsu said before disappearing in a swirl of lightning followed by his friends.

(Ten minutes later: the Hokage's Office)

The Hokage sat at his desk, while the three elders, Danzo, Homura and Koharu, sat on a couch on the left side of the room. In front of the desk, Katsu Sarutobi and Izumi Uchiha stood, with the first angry and the second nervous.

Homura decided to be the speaker, "After some consideration, we have come to a decision. The Uchiha Clan needs a clan head. Sasuke is too young to take the position. We have decided that Izumi Uchiha will serve as interim Clan Head until Sasuke is old enough to take the position."

Izumi nodded but otherwise made no comment.

"Now Katsu," Homura continued, "It is no secret that you have the Sharingan. You would be of great help in reviving the Uchiha Clan. We would like you to-"

"Now, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," Katsu said as he interrupted the elder. "I am fortunate enough to have the Sharingan, but I see it as a tool and nothing more. I am not an Uchiha. I want nothing to do with that Clan whatsoever."

Danzo sneered, "Well, perhaps you can help another way. Your daughters would be great towards helping the Uchiha revive there clan. They could-"

The room was filled with a killing intent that was making it hard for the elders to breathe. **"Now, you listen here you senile old bats. Even though they're adopted, my daughters are precious to me. If you so much as come near them, I'll kill all three of you in such a long and painful way that you will beg for death long before I give it to you. With the exception of Izumi, Obito, their families, and my grandmother, I hold all other Uchihas in total contempt. You better remember something you old fossils. I don't answer to you or the council. I answer to the Hokage alone. Furthermore, I hold the right to move my family and friends elsewhere should anyone ever be named Hokage that I don't approve of. That most definitely includes you Danzo." **

After his rant, Katsu disappeared from the office. The old Hokage glared at the three elders, "You FOOLS, he just lost his father, and you're laying all of that on him. If I could have you executed for being insensitive to someone grieving I would do it. Unfortunately, I can't. Now get out of my office." As he finished, the Hokage let out an incredibly powerful killing intent. The elders walked out, while deciding to back off for now.

(A few moments later: on top of the Hokage Monument)

Katsu stood there looking down on the village. _'Why do I still serve this hellhole? Those elders are no good. The civilian council is no better. They just want to usurp power from the Hokage and take it for themselves. Most of the civilians are just the same. They would treat Naruto like common trash, if none of us were around, and they would probably treat Yugito and Fu the same way, if they knew. Well I've had enough. I'm going to change this place, so that the children have a safe place to call home. I'm going to teach those bastards what it means when you mess with Katsu Sarutobi._

**AN: Hey guys, I know that this is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to get another chapter out. I know that this one was mostly about Katsu. It was just to finish up what was going on in the last chapter and to get the Uchiha Massacre over with. **

**The next chapter will be mostly about Naruto, with lesser appearances by the characters that have been important in the last couple of chapters.**

**Also, I wasn't sure about the barrels of oil that I used to make the explosions. I just knew that I needed an explosion and I also knew that Jiraiya uses some techniques that involved oil. **

**Anyway, that's all I have for now.**


End file.
